wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy-Charice Relationship
Izzy-Charice Relationship Episodes The Beginning Charice and Izzy are first seen texting to each other as they see Heather and The Cheerios bully a freshmen, they come to the rescue and when Ginger comes in and Heather insults her, Charice insults Heather's clitoris game and she pushes her and Izzy defends for her and punches Heather. Then they both comfort Ginger and are the first seen excited to see her join glee club. They are among the original five who join the Losers in the Pilot. They sing Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat along with Ginger, Tristan, and Chase. Later they sing Empire State of Mind, Come So Far and Detention. Recruits Charice and Izzy, along with the other female Losers, go in search of Dakota Stanley. Later on, Izzy and Ginger try to convince Char to not pursue a relationship with Tristan since they suspect he is gay. Vitamin D Izzy is seen giving Char a pedicure, and neither of them are too bothered by the upcoming mash-up competition against the boys. Songs S1= ;Duets Song ddddss.JPG|Dog Days Are Over (Soul Beatz)|link=Dog Days Are Over Song bu gdhbjd.jpg|L.A. Love (La La) (The Fridge)|link=L.A. Love (La La) ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * True Colors by Cyndi Lauper (Understudy) * Listen by Dreamgirls (Original Talent) * For Once In My Life by Stevie Wonder (True Beauty) * Like a Prayer by Madonna(The Power of Madonna) * Outcast by Glee (Original Talent) * Domino by Jessie J (Recruits) * Don't Make Me Over by Dionne Warwick (Understudy) * It's Not Christmas Without You by Victoria Justice (Roaming Carols) * We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus (Wedding Disaster) * Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac (Psycho-Teens) |-| S2= ;Duets Song pdr.jpg|Pon De Replay (Good Girl Gone Bad)|link=Pon De Replay Song kimekokmfrkm.jpg|Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move (Birthday Girl)|link=Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs * Ain't No Way by Aretha Franklin (A Night To Remember) * What The World Needs Now by Jackie DeShannon (Have You Ever Been Mellow) * Alfie by Cilla Black (Have You Ever Been Mellow) * 365 Days by Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas III. (18 and Over) |-| S3= ;Duets Song iwdwswlm.jpg|I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Dance With Somebody)|link=I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) ;Solos in a Group Number ;Back Up Vocals ;Related Songs * She's So Gone by Naomi Scott (The Choice) * So Far Away by Carole King (Sexuality) * My Best Days Are Ahead of Me by Donny Glokey (Trapped) * Your Love Is My Love by Whitney Houston (Dance With Somebody) * Stereo Heart by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Lavine (Heart) * In My Life by The Beatles (Chasing Ginger) * Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano (Chasing Ginger) |-| S4= ;Duets Song bg.jpg|Bad Girl (Senior Project)|link=Bad Girl ;Solos In a Group Number ;Related Songs *'Love On Top' by Beyoncé (Grown Woman) *'Glory Days' by Bruce Springsteen (Goodbye) *'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé (Grown Woman) *'Cherish/Cherish' by The Association/Madonna (True Love) *'Please Mr. Postman' by The Angels (The Carpenters' Version) (Blood Money) *'Love You Like a Love Song' by Selena Gomez (A Night To Forget) *'Whatever Makes You Happy' by Jennifer Hudson ft. Juicy J (Spring Break Losers) *'You Get What You Give' by New Radicals (Goodbye) *'Someday, We'll Be Together' by The Supremes (Goodbye) Category:Relationships